


Oops I Did It Again

by dannydevito



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Yamato fucks a sex doll





	Oops I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> for the goat fucker

Yamato took a deep breath and exhaled, eyes set on the brown package that was left on his door step. It was final here, his custom goat shaped blow up sex doll. Finally. The green eyed male picked the package and hurriedly unlocked his front door, slamming it shut behind me, before trotting to his bedroom, a spring in his step.

He locked his bedroom door behind him, before tearing the box open. He quickly began to blow up the doll, his dick getting hard when the the limp rubber doll began to take shape of a goat.

God he couldn’t wait to shove his alpha dick inside it.

When the goat shaped blow up sex doll was ready Yamato set it up on his bed and ran to his ensuite bathroom for his lube. He slathered his ten-inch alpha cock with the strawberry scented gel, before grabbing both of the goats hips and went to town.

His hips thrust forward into the tight heat of the goat shaped blow up sex doll erratically, the doll squeaking loudly from his thrusts. God this was so good, this was fucking heaven, it was all of Yamato’s dreams coming true. He could feel his knot begin to swell and expand, and groaned at the thought of finally getting to knot this goat shaped blow up sex doll.

His euphoria came crashing down when his large thick alpha knot snagged at the rim of the goat shaped blow up sex doll’s bussy. Oh no. Yamato tried to move his dick but pain shot up and down the engorged member. He was stuck. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t rip his dick outta the goat shaped hole. He could cut the goat shaped blow up sex doll up to try and free his dick, but the thought of injuring his most prized possession was too much. Yamato teared up at just the thought.

“Oh Goat-chan,,, I could never hurt you” Yamato sobbed, petting the goats hips and pressing wet, tear soaked kisses to his neck.

Guess he was stuck like this.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2,, the doll comes off,,, but at what expense :oooo


End file.
